


Magic Mark

by Heregoe5nothing



Series: Magic Mark [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? kinda?, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heregoe5nothing/pseuds/Heregoe5nothing
Summary: He didn’t remember exactly how this started happening, just that he came home in a huff one day after a particularly grueling practice and saw the matching set of ribbons and blindfold sitting on his bed with a typed note, reading:"Put these on and I promise you’ll feel better."Then, directly underneath,"No peeking, or it stops."---Mark Lee, sexually frustrated and chronically overworked lead rapper of NCT, stumbles upon the best form of stress relief he never could have imagined. But who is the man behind the blindfold?





	1. Chapter 1

“Please” he whimpered, hands straining against the smooth yet _surprisingly_ durable ribbon binding his hands to the headboard. “I want to see you.” 

 

The second part was no more than a hush, the words barely discernible from the low moans escaping his throat.

 

Despite his desperate pleading, Mark loved this. Loved the feeling of losing control, having his power stripped away. Gone were age dynamics or the petty problems that came up every time they worked on new music. He was always seen as the member with the strongest work ethic, and he made sure he kept up that profile to avoid being called out for his role in every subunit and comeback. He didn’t want anyone to think he hadn’t worked hard, and made it clear that he would always be the most humble, most diligent, and most focused.

 

But damn, did it feel good to not have to _do anything_ for once. 

 

He physically couldn’t, restrained at the wrists by the thick ribbon, ankles tied to the bed posts with the matching set. A pillow sat under his naked hips and, as always, a deep purple blindfold covered his eyes. He didn’t remember exactly how this started happening, just that he came home in a huff one day after a particularly grueling practice and saw the matching set of ribbons and blindfold sitting on his bed with a typed note, reading:

 

_Put these on and I promise you’ll feel better._

 

Then, directly underneath,

 

_No peeking, or it stops._

 

The mysterious gift giver had stayed true to his word, slapping Mark’s hand away the first time he tried to adjust the blindfold and physically walking out of the room the second. That had been a rough night.

 

It had almost become habit now, Mark coming home on random days to a note and knowing that if he wasn’t ready and waiting by the designated time then nothing would happen. No control, no creativity required, no effort. His mystery man never made a sound, only the sounds of his footsteps signaling that it was almost time. If it wasn't for the- *ahem* _other_ gift he provided, Mark wouldn't even know he was a _he_ at all. It was so easy, so straightforward, and so fun to let go, that it became almost routine. 

 

A routine that ruined him.

 

And here he was, for the third time this week, sprawled out on the bed with his head tossed back in tortured pleasure as his Mystery Man (or MM, as he had nicknamed him in his thoughts) teased him mercilessly. _This is the third time this week,_ Mark thought somewhat vaguely before moaning after being depraved of yet another orgasm. He wanted to be curious, he did. He lived in a dorm with 20 of his closest friends and the staff he had come to view as family, after all. Unless it was an stranger, which he highly doubted was possible with all the people who shared the building, there was an extremely high chance he knew this person. And knew them _well._ But every time his mind began to wander toward that point, the nagging sense of curiosity getting the best of him, he would be rocked back down to earth by something surprising and always oh, so incredible. It was as though his mystery man knew exactly what he wanted, toes curling and mind cleared of all thoughts except _more, more please_. He had learned early on that, while soft moans were okay, anything more would earn him a warning slap on his ass or grip on his throat. Not that Mark minded the pressure there. He could tell MM didn't either, as his gestures after anything too rough were always overly sweet, almost domestic, tracing his fingertips along the other man's jaw or massaging his scalp in soft, enticing circles. Exhausted and breathless, Mark would fall instantly asleep, a deeper rest with dreams full of lingering hands and wandering lips.

 

\---

 

The other members had began to notice, commenting the next days on how rested the usually wound-up boy looked. At first Mark was horrified, positive that they all knew and somehow it had all been some elaborate ploy to embarrass him in all his post-pubescent glory. He had blanched at the comments, turning to the voice that had spoken, only to stare into Jaehyun's warm chocolate eyes. Finding they held no teasing glint (for once), he relaxed a bit and simply responded with the lame excuse that he had finally began listening to ASMR and it must have worked. He wasn’t so lucky with the other members, however, Johnny and Ten especially taking every opportunity to make fun of him. The first time they saw him looking more rested, they said nothing, just shared a knowing glance. The third time, however, Ten cornered him outside of the practice room.

 

"What are you using, huh? Vibrator? Ring?" At Mark’s blank stare, the older gasped. "A butt plug?! I mean I never pegged you for a bottom- pun intended- but hey, good for you for exploring your sexuality!"

 

At this Mark's face had (understandably) gone beet red. His mouth opened, then closed, then frantically opened again.

 

“Do I really look _that_ stressed out to you that the only plausible way you can imagine me getting some rest is by elaborately jacking off first?” He sputtered out, annoyed by his friend's assumptions. To be fair, he _had_ discovered his enjoyment of all of the aforementioned toys over the past few weeks, but he didn't need his friends to come snooping. He didn't know much about his Mystery Man, but he knew he valued his secrecy. And Mark wasn’t about to give up what he was just beginning to understand. 

 

Ten was taken aback by the younger's tone. Mark almost never swore. Pouting, he backed up. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were being safe." Then he winked and began to back further down the hallway. "If you're ever looking for some tips, don't hesitate to ask!"

 

Grimacing, Mark turned back to enter the practice room. _Well, that ruled out a few people, at least._

 

The mystery stuck with Mark over the next few weeks, as even more of his friends began to comment.

 

Despite the nature of their _arrangement_ , it took almost a month for Mark’s Mystery Man and him to actually… do it. The first few meetings seemed to be almost entirely focused on Mark’s enjoyment. He was touched, caressed, and brought to the brink of pleasure time and time again. But despite himself, he couldn’t help wanting more. He wanted to make the other experience as much as he was, or at least some fraction of it. So when he panted out, “I want you inside me” in the middle of a rather _exceptional_ blowjob, it couldn’t be completely unexpected. The Mystery Man halted his ministrations, seemingly taken aback. Then, so quietly Mark almost missed it, he chuckled. _That’s new_ , the idol thought to himself, straining to hear notes in the other’s voice that could give away his identity. His thoughts, as usual, were cut off by an abrupt sensation against his hole. A warm, probing sensation that immediately spiked his senses and blew his mind. The muscle exploring made him groan desperately, fighting hard to hold back louder moans. “More, please,” Mark begged, giving up all resolve. “I want you to feel it too.” Mark could almost feel the other man smile as he lifted his face and replaced it with something even more exciting.

 

The next day, Taeyong, of all people approached him. Sitting next to him outside of the recording studio Mark had just finished up in, the leader spoke in his characteristically quiet tone.

  
"I'm so glad you've gotten some more rest recently, Mark." Adding a smile that made his large puppy-like eyes shimmer. "I don't know what you did, but you've seemed more and more confident in what you're doing lately. I mean, that was a _sexy_ verse. And you didn't cringe once!" While his tone was incredibly sincere, his words still made Mark frown. _Dang, he was such a square. He had to get out more._ Thinking back to the night he had before, he didn't feel like a square. He felt very much the opposite. He felt desirable, wanted, sexy, even. He felt better than he had in years. Smiling, he turned back to Taeyong. "Thanks, Hyung."


	2. Chapter 2

One day during their lunch break, Mark saw something. Walking back through the dorm hallways, on his way to grab another water bottle (since Donghyuck had snatched his and decidedly stated that it was  _ his now _ during the morning practice session) his dragging footsteps halted abruptly. As he rounded the corner to his hall he saw a silhouette slide silently out of a door and pad softly down th corridor. It was his door, he was sure of it.  _ Was that him? _ Mark's heart began to race as he stood, frozen in place. After the figure entered the staircase, he realized he recognized that outline. It was one of the junior managers, a young man who had only joined the company a few weeks ago. Quiet and generally nondescript, the manager held an air of obscurity that made him seem almost aloof. That had to be him.  _ Weird, _ Mark thought. He had met the man only a few times and, while undeniably attractive, he had shown no outward interest in the idol, speaking to him as often as his did the others, which was rare. He was surprised to see the new employee even had access to the dorms, knowing that was usually reserved for higher ups and the members themselves. Shakily, Mark finished his path to his bedroom, expecting to find the telltale signs of another regular MM visit. Upon opening the door, he first noticed that his bedside drawer was ajar, something that usually was left untouched. Then again, that was where he kept the ribbons his Mystery Man gave him... maybe he just wanted to make sure Mark had kept them all. Then, he found the telltale note on the bed, along with another wrapped item. This one read,

 

_Tonight. 10pm. You know what do._

That was pretty standard. What he wasn’t expecting was a follow up:

_ Wear this during the afternoon. If you're a good boy, you might get a reward. _

 

Mark shuddered involuntarily reading the second half of the scribbled note. His MM never made a noise aside from the occasional breathy, almost suppressed grunt, but Mark could imagine how it would feel to be praised by him, told his was worthy of feeling as good as he made him feel. The Mystery Man- or, Manager, Mark assumed he should start calling him- must know about his praise kink, or at least have guessed that an overworked child actor-turned-pop-idol might have a desire for constant affirmation. Either way, his fingers shook as he unwrapped the small package that accompanied the note. There, smaller than his thumb, was a royal purple rubber butt plug. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Mark murmured to himself, as he felt his face heat up while holding the toy. If his hyungs thought he was obvious now, what would this do? He sighed, thinking back to the last time he had used something like this, a few weeks ago. He had a lot less range of movement then. Chuckling to himself, Mark decided to try it. So far, every single one of MM's ideas had made him feel alive, excited, and overall incredible, even if the waiting was frustrating in the short term. He could do this. 

 

\--

 

He could not do this. Panting in the practice room with the rest of the members, Mark realized he had bitten off way more than he could chew. They had just finished rehearsing Cherry Bomb, of all things, the stage with by far the most splits and floor work out of their entire discography. Every time Mark shifted his weight, he felt it  _ move.  _ And every time he felt it move, it inched closer and closer to the bundle of nerves that, if hit, he knew he couldn't control himself.

 

"Mark, are you okay?" Jungwoo asked innocently, looking over at his friend. "You're sweating more than normal."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mark stuttered out between way-heavier-than-normal breaths. "I'm just thirsty because  _ someone _ stole my water bottle this morning," He looked pointedly at Donghyuck, who smirked back devilishly. Mark had been to distracted to remember to actually grab another water when he went back this afternoon. 

 

"Listen up, everyone," The head choreographer came into the room. "It's almost the end of the day. Last thing we're going to do today is a little showcase of sorts. Some of the managers and staff are going to come to watch and you all just do your thing, alright?" Mark's mouth went dry.  _ Oh no. _ The only person that knew the real state he was in...  _ oh no. _ Breathing deep, Mark tried to calm his thoughts, brain running away from him as he got into position for the beginning of the song. Legs spread out, of course. How convenient. 

 

He saw him walk in, larger and built stockier than he was. Mark tried to sneakily eye the young manager, looking for anything he might, recognize? He wasn't sure what he was looking for. The young man's hair fell into a fringe infront of his eyes.  _ The same hair that brushes against my stomach when he- you know. _ Mark thought to himself. Wearing head to toe black athletic gear with an equally dark face mask and black Adidas baseball cap, the manager maintained the mysterious air Mark had assigned to him. His hands looked bigger than they felt that they were when they were caressing this idol's body, but then again Mark figured he was too far away to know. He wished he could see his lips, his eyes, so he could imagine looking at them the next time they met. As he looked at the young manager, attempting to make eye contact, the other picked up his phone and started idly scrolling through it, like many of his teammates were before they were told to get into position. Mark himself relaxed a bit, realizing he had gotten ready much to early, when suddenly a wave of sensation hit him.  _ Oh Shit. _ The butt plug was vibrating. Shocked into being frozen in place, Mark's eyes darted up to the young manager's. His face was still buried in his phone.  _ It must be bluetooth connected _ , Mark realized in between trying to manage his much more labored breathing. All of a sudden, the choreographer called for them to get into position. Mark spread his legs apart once more and immediately felt the vibrations shift.  _ Oh no. _ As they began the dance, the combination of the song's heavy bass and his friends dancing alongside him only made the sensations in Mark's body grow more intense, shifting the plug's tip closer and closer to his prostate. Determined to make it through, if only to prove to his Mystery Man that he was, in fact, a very good boy, Mark gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the buzzing in his entire being, focusing instead on the young manager’s face in the mirror to distract himself. When he finally looked up from his phone screen, he met Mark's eyes. For a second Mark registered what he thought was shock on his face, but was quickly replaced with a look of clear interest.  _ So it _ IS  _ him, _ the idol thought as he pushed through the end of the song, almost done with his final rap line. He could do this. He was strong. He wasn't completely driven by sex, he could still focus. And he almost made it. So, so close to the end of the song. It was his very final line, when he did the classic Mark-Lee-run-to-the-front move, when the shock waves finally became to much. He collapsed immediately after the last line, hitting the floor and breathing heavy. Johnny rushed up to him, a protective hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Mark, hey buddy, are you okay?" He asked, his concern automatically switching his voice to English. Mark could barely nod, head lifting to search for the manager. But he was gone, shuffling out with the other staff at the end of the song. He wanted to scream, cry, and hit something all at once. Not even a  _ glance? _ He had seen it during the performance, a definite want. Where was he now?

 

Mark shoved Johnny's hand off of his shoulders, muttering an, "I'm fine." Before running towards the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! Ooh la la
> 
> Ig: @heregoe5nothing   
> Tumblr: @heregoe5nothing


	3. Chapter 3

By some stroke of luck his MM had remembered to stop the vibrating almost immediately after Mark had fallen to the floor.  _ But he can't look at me in the daylight _ . Mark thought to himself. These dark thoughts hadn't been there in a while, replaced by a confidence he hadn't previously known. But they were always there.  _ He’s embarrassed by me. That’s why this whole thing is a secret. _ Mark couldn’t stop the voices in his head from beating him up.  _ Stupid, boring, useless, dumb, pathetic little-  _

 

"Minhyung?" It was Donghyuck. The only member in the dorm younger than him, the two had been best friends since they were on Disney Korea eight years ago. While he was the one most likely to piss Mark off, he was also his best friend in the entire world. They told each other everything. Well, almost everything. 

 

"Mark, I know you're in there. You're doing that hyperventilating thing again." Donghyuck continued, leaning against the stall he knew his friend was in. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

 

Mark exhaled, leaning forward on the toilet seat a bit and mumbling a response back the younger. 

 

"I was trying really hard to- prove something- in the last rehearsal, and I, I just, I feel like I let someone down." His voice grew quieter as he finished his sentence, embarrased that these thoughts were coming back. Donghyuck knew Mark was terrified of letting people down. He was the only one who Mark had actually  _ told _ about his praise kink, and even if he hadn't, he would've known. He had seen Mark at his worst, struggling during the trainee days to impress in every subunit, worried that the others were jealous of him for something he didn’t think he deserved. Donghyuck had seen all this happen and been there for him the entire time, rubbing his back and making stupid jokes until they had both forgotten what was bothering him. Recently, however, they hadn't had these chats as often. Mark hadn't needed to. He was a lot calmer, more relaxed, and more confident ever since he had encountered his Mystery Man.  _ So what had gone wrong? _

 

"Mark, you did great in there." Donghyuck said. "You're the most consistent member of this group. I could tell something was rattling you, but you still pulled it off. You're amazing." Mark's heart glowed at the words. He had missed his chats with the younger. 

 

"Whatever it is," Donghyuck continued, "that was shaking your resolve today, you can choose to let it go. You're in control, Minhyung. You've got this." Mark could feel his friend's reassuring smile through the stall door and involuntarily smiled back. "Thanks," he said, more confident this time, "I think I will." 

 

_ What poignant word choice _ , Mark thought as he decidedly removed the butt plug, his lungs instinctively heaving as his groin twitched with the lack of stimulation. He hoped his Mystery Man would understand. 

 

\---

 

The night had started differently than usual, Mark struggling to tie himself up with the guilt of removing the toy still fresh in his mind. He was thankful that the ribbon covering his eyes helped to cover some of his blushing cheeks when his Mystery Man-ager finally entered the room. "I'm sorry!!" Mark immediately cried out, "I tried to keep it in all day, I did, but the vibrating and the dancing was all too much and I just couldn't." He could feel tears beginning to form behind his blindfold as he stumbled for his words. "And I just wanted to be  _ good _ for you, I wanted you to know I-" He was cut off by a finger being placed to his lips and a soothing shush from the other man. Mark exhaled, lip beginning to tremble, "I'm sorry." At the sound of this, his words were replaced with lips on his. Soft, soothing lips that lightly and slowly distracted Mark from his thoughts and began to bring him back to the moment. The kiss was sweeter than it ever had been, holding all of the forgiveness he so desperately craved. As Mark let his mouth fall open and his Mystery Man began to explore with his tongue, he could feel the reassurance in the gesture. His eyes teared up again from the sheer sweetness of the moment, overwhelmed by how safe he felt and grateful once again for the blindfold covering his eyes.  _ It's okay. I'm okay.  _

 

The kiss turned from soothing to passionate, and soon both men were breathing heavily. Smiling into the kiss, MM nuzzled Mark's cheek with his forehead then began to bite down his jawline, tracing teasing fingers along his slender torso and biceps. Mark shivered under the touch, body immediately more sensitive from the hours of stimulation it had endured this afternoon. The kisses trailed down his abdomen, leaving feather-light touches where bite marks had been made just a few nights earlier, the lighter sensation causing almost more of a stir in the idol than the rough marks had. When fingers ghosted along his upper thighs, Mark prepared for the gentle but firm scissoring that was always done so expertly before the burning sensation of a stretch began. But what he felt instead was warm, lube-slicked fingers encircling his dick, gliding up and down him as it continued to grow. He moaned when the hand became more firm, picking up the pace as it alternated from pumping down his length and twisting along the underside up to the tip. Mark could feel himself building, the anticipation of finishing boiling inside his body for most of the afternoon, when suddenly the hand disappeared. Just as quickly as it was removed Mark felt to slender but firm thighs circle his, shifting forward until his leaking dick was pushed against his lower stomach. Mark moaned at the contact, feeling his Mystery Man's naked groin rub against his own in delicious friction. Then, it was gone again. The other man raised his hips off of Mark until only his thighs were straddling him. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Mark's cock with a firm grasp and quickly but carefully slid it inside his entrance. Mark cried out in surprise ecstasy, the feeling of entering someone else entirely new to him. They had never done it this way before, and Mark just assumed, as the one not in control, they never would. But he  _ loved _ it. Feeling his dick trapped between the velvety walls of his Mystery Man felt incredible. Mark felt powerful, supported and yet out of control at the same time. This was a true act of submission, sheathing himself inside the other man as he was surrounded by him on all sides, arms encasing his shoulders and thighs gripping his hips ever tighter as the sensations grew.

 

Then he started to move. The man on top shifted his hips so he was almost off of the one below him, then moved achingly slowly to reach the base. Mark moaned loudly, earning a warning tap on the cheek from the other. He bit his lip to avoid making any more noises, struggling to maintain composure. The man above him began to move in earnest, picking up speed and shifting his hips around to hit different points in his heat. Mark began to fall apart, the overpowering sensation of having someone ride him without the ability to see or touch heightening his senses. He wrestled for some sort of purchase on the bed, and was surprised to find he had enough mobility to plant his feet on the mattress. He did so, and hurriedly thrust up into the other man, desperate to deepen the feeling. The added motion caught the Mystery Man by surprise, and he choked out a moan much higher than Mark had heard before. 

 

He fell into the sound. He wanted to be the one who could make this man feel that good every time they were together, just as unable to control their voice, their mind, their senses as Mark was. He thrust again with more purpose, searching for the right spot inside the other. Their movements became more sporadic as they both grew increasingly closer, Mark’s groans turning more gravelly as his partner’s moans became more and more of a high pitch panting above him. Mark came crying out, expecting to be reprimanded but instead was met with a fierce kiss to his lips and a hushed, "Fuck, Mark." As the other man came with him. 

 

They had never kissed before. That wasn’t part of it. 

 

Mark found that he wanted it to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light after-dinner reading for y'all
> 
> I live for comments!! Keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mark overslept. He was startled awake to an obnoxious banging on his door accompanied by an equally obnoxious yelling from the hallway. 

 

"Maaaark! Time to get up! Markypoo!! You're gonna miss breakfast!!!" And when the idol didn't respond fast enough, "MARK!"

 

He stumbled grumpily out of bed and threw the door open to glare at his assailant. The grin on Johnny's face only doubled in size when he saw the other boy's frown, "Oh my god, Ten has to see this." Johnny grabbed Mark's wrist and began to drag him down the hallway, barely giving him enough time to snatch his phone before the door was slammed shut behind him. Glancing at the screen, he paled.

 

"Ohmygod is that the time?!" The younger practically shrieked, running his hands through his dark bed (and otherwise) ridden hair. Mark  _ never _ overslept. He was far too anxious to sleep in and always had somewhere to be.  _ What had gotten into him?  _ Johnny only smirked back at him in response.

 

When they reached breakfast, Mark was immediately pulled over to the unofficial WayV table (according to their managers, they were ‘all one team,’ but it was easier to break into groups when you all shared a similar schedule, and the people in charge didn’t seem to mind the extra bonding). Ten turned around, seeming to sense Johnny's presence, and smiled serenely up at his boyfriend. "Good morning, gorgeous. How'd you sleep?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Kun rolled his eyes from across the table. Johnny winked back. "You know how I slept, you were there the whole time." Ten beamed at the statement, ignoring the groans and sighs from the rest of his group members. 

 

"Ten, look." Johnny continued, seeming to remember that he was still holding on to Mark’s wrist. He tugged him forward. "You have to see this." When he shuffled the younger to the front, Ten slapped a hand over his mouth. "Marky! Who is it?" he gasped, eyes shining with something akin to pride.

 

Mark felt his face heat up as he looked at the table of staring faces. "Uh, who is what?" He stammered out, heart pounding.  _ Ten knows. When he asked earlier, he only talked about toys. But now... How could he know?  _ His mind raced with all of the possible (and horrifying) ways his friends could have noticed something was off during practice the other day. "I, uh, don't know what you mean…"

 

Yukhei laughed from across the table in his characteristically loud, throaty chuckle. He whipped out his phone and turned the camera, in selfie mode, to face Mark. "You ain't sly man." Where he had been blushing before, Mark paled as his eyes took in the screen in front of him, widening in shock. "Oh, shit."

 

Covering his jaw, neck, and clavicle were marks. Dark circles covered him in a seemingly random pattern, stretching from his chest all the way up to the soft spot behind his ear. Bite marks, hickeys, and bruises showed against his skin in the deepest possible shade of purple.  _ He does love purple,  _ the idol thought glumly. The night before had been amazing. Every night he spent with his Mystery Man was incredible, but last night had been... Different. Mark figured at the start of their “arrangement” that it was just something fun, a form of intense stress relief for him and some kind of kink or something for the other. Not that he was complaining. Every night he learned something new about himself. His likes, what pushed him over the edge, how to take the time to enjoy what was happening instead of worrying about what was coming next- something that was easy to do when you had little to no control over what happened. But what he began to realize recently was just how much it turned him on to make his partner feel good. He loved hearing him moan, feeling his mouth smile against his, kissing him…  _ Stop it. _ Mark chided himself.  _ That’s not what this is. _

 

He sighed in resignation and smiled grimly at the table of Chinese members (and Ten) in front of him. “I’m going to go face the others.” He didn’t miss Yukhei’s wink as he turned toward the other side of the room. 

 

The 127 table was no more comfortable than the last. Doyoung wouldn’t stop staring. Yuta’s grin was positively shit-eating. Jaehyun kept averting his eyes and Taeyong completely blanched upon seeing his protegé, scampering away muttering something about needing to check the oven. Mark was thankful that Donghyuck had decided to eat with the Dreamies this morning, saving him one less person to explain himself to. Only Jungwoo was unphased, his innocent demeanor and soft expression giving way to a sly smile as Mark dropped down next to him at the table. “Do you want to talk about it?” the blonde asked. Mark shook his head, resting it on the other’s shoulder instead. He was already tired again. “No thanks Hyung.” The two had become closer recently, Jungwoo falling easily into the group with his bubbly personality and soft but often sarcastic commentary. He was one of the many who ignored Mark’s claims of hating skinship, hugging him and grabbing his hand whenever he felt the younger was stressed or overthinking about something. He did it a lot. Sensing his embarrassment now, as they ate their breakfast in silence, Jungwoo played with Mark’s disheveled hair with his delicate hands, lightly scratching the back of his head where the bruises didn’t reach. He lifted his hand only to grab a chocolate croissant from the plate Taeyong had pulled seemingly from nowhere, offering one to Mark before biting into his own. Mark held his own pastry with steadier hands, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with the situation. They were his best friends, after all. They just wanted him to be happy, and he was happier than he had been in years. Mark exhaled more firmly, and was about to bite into his croissant when a noise stopped him in his tracks. The moan that escaped Jungwoo’s mouth when he tasted the chocolate dessert was soft, breathy, and almost inaudible. If Mark hadn’t been sitting right next to him, he would have missed the whine that caressed his ear, high pitched and breathless. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

\---

 

Mark ran out of the room, ignoring the curious glances his group members shared as he left. He had to figure this out.  _ It didn't sound exactly like him, right?  _ Mark wracked his brain to try to remember exactly what his Mystery Man sounded like.  _ Wonderful,  _ was all he could remember.  _ Beautiful. _

 

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he bumped into a figure in the hallway. A figure wearing all black athletic gear and a black surgical mask. When the young manager saw Mark, his eyes opened comically wide beneath the brim of his baseball cap, scanning the idol's neck and jawline.  _ Great. _ Mark pulled at the hem of his shirt awkwardly when the manager cleared his throat. "Mark, uh, I was actually looking for you. Can we talk?"

 

Sitting on the farthest corner of the couch, Mark crossed his arms in front of him in an attempt to feel smaller and, therefore, safer from the conversation he was about to have.  _ Was he going to tell him? What could he say? How do you tell someone this right after breakfast?  _ The manager interrupted Mark's thoughts by clearing his throat again. 

 

"Before we go on, I need to ask you to be quiet about this."  _ Wasn't he doing a good enough job already?  _ Mark supposed Johnny parading him around this morning didn't help him stay low key. He nodded sheepishly.

 

"Recently," the manager continued, "something's been happening. I don't know if you've seen it, but-" Mark couldn't pay attention to his words, the whole thing too uncomfortable for his nerves. He instead found himself staring at the manager's hands as he talked, which were playing nervously with the end of his sweater sleeves. They were long, strong, and deliberate. As he watched them dance around the threads that had become loose on the shirt, Mark imagined those hands cupping his cheek, or hushing his rushed apology.  _ That's them. Right?  _ He looked back at the Manager's face to see him staring back at him. "Are you listening to me?"

 

"Yes! Sorry, I got distracted. Say that again?" Mark pleaded, hoping his puppy dog eyes would work on someone who mostly saw him in a blindfold.

 

The manager sighed. "I said, I was wondering if you could help me talk to Jaehyun. Because… well because I think I like him."

 

Mark froze.  _ Jaehyun? As in, Jung Jaehyun?  _ He blinked back with a look of confusion. The young manager quickly continued speaking when the idol didn't respond. "You don't have to! I just thought you noticed the other day at rehearsal when you caught me watching him during Cherry Bomb, and I… I dunno, I thought you would know what to do. But I know it's not allowed and-" the manager eyed up Mark's bruises again- "If you want me to respect that, than I can try. I'm sorry I put you in this situation." With that, he reached his hand out to rest on Mark's bicep. He almost recoiled at the touch.  _ Those aren't the hands. _ Realization dawned on him, as he thought back to the rehearsal room.  _ His look of surprise when I caught his eyes.  _ When he saw the manager sneaking out of his room.  _ Jaehyun's room is right next to mine.  _ Thinking back on it, he remembered his friend claiming to be cold during a water break then magically appearing with his own hoodie ten minutes later.  _ How am I so dumb? _

 

He had to find Jungwoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting saucy!!
> 
> Thank all so much for your kudos/comments 😭💕


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out, that wasn’t very easy. As soon as he left the conversation with the young manager, head spinning, he ran face first into Jaehyun.

 

“Oh! Hey Mark,” the older recovered quickly from being bumped into and smiled down at the younger, “I hope no one bugged you too much this morning. You deserve to have some fun.” His eyes twinkled with mischief behind their warm façade. Mark just nodded slowly, raising his hand to gesture behind him.

 

“I think the manager wants to talk to you,” he said, only half-registering what was leaving his mouth. Jaehyun nodded back, smile widening impossibly further as he followed the vague waving of the other boy’s hand. Mark wandered in the direction of his room, head still stuck on this morning’s events. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going until reached the small room he knew so well. Closing the door behind him, he collapsed on his bed, exhaling loudly. Then he heard it. The telltale crunch of paper underneath his back. When he finally registered what it might be, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He pulled the once-neated-folded note out from underneath him.

 

_Last night was fun._

_Tonight will be better._

 

Mark groaned inwardly. He was not emotionally equipped to deal with this roller coaster of drama. He knew now that it had to be someone he knew, someone he knew a lot more personally than the manager. _Jungwoo?_ He didn’t want to make assumptions. The sound he heard could have just been a coincidence. Lord knows he was not in a very focused mindset when he heard his Mystery Man make that noise. _That moan._ It was the sweetest sound Mark had ever heard. The urgency in MM’s voice, the way his body physically responded to Mark’s sudden change of position… he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on. And knowing that it might be one of his hyungs, that he might be able to affect them that strongly? Despite the confusion he knew deep down that he never wanted this situation to change. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms, Mark fell back on the bed. The weight of this morning’s events dragging him back into an exhausted sleep.

 

Before he knew it, he was awoken for the second time that day by a knock on the door. This one was a lot softer than Johnny’s overbearing banging, but still held the same amount of urgency. “Mark? Are you in there?” An equally soft yet urgent voice spoke. Mark grumbled back a response. “Mark, I’m coming in.” As soon as he awoke enough to recognize the voice, Mark bolted upright. He scrambled to grab the note and stuff it into his bedside table drawers just as Taeyong’s delicate features pushed through the doorway.

 

“Hey,” he looked over Mark’s startled features as he crossed the threshold. “I’m sorry if we reacted poorly today. I don’t want you to feel ashamed of anything.” He smiled warmly down at him, then gestured at the bed. “Is it okay if I sit?” Mark patted the spot next to him in response. Sitting down, Taeyong turned to face him. “I said it before, and I want to say it again. I don’t know what changed for you these past few weeks, but I’m glad it did. It really seems like something is different about you. You look more rested, seem more confident in your moves, and,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “in your verses.” Mark let out a nervous laugh, the awkwardness of the conversation quickly dissipating with the comfort that radiated out of the leader. “I’m serious,” Taeyong continued, “You really seem to have grown up a lot recently.”

He lifted his arm around the young rapper’s shoulders and rubbed his back reassuringly. Mark leaned into the touch. “And if that’s part of the process,” he lifted his other hand to gesture at Mark’s bruised neck and chest, “Then so be it. As long as it doesn’t distract from your work, which it sounds like it does the opposite of, I just want you to have fun. Relax a little!” He chuckled to himself at his cheesy lines. Mark laughed with him.

 

“Thanks Hyung,” he replied, “Seriously.” Taeyong smiled earnestly back at him. He stood up to leave.

 

“Oh, is this silk?” Taeyong reached further behind Mark’s head. Mark froze when he saw the thick ribbon used for a blindfold hanging on the back of his headboard. He had been so exhausted last night he completely forgot to put it away before he passed out. Taeyong played with the fabric between his fingers while Mark waited in agony for him to say something, the gears in his head turning anxiously in search of an excuse..

 

“I love this color.” Taeyong finally said, standing back up and walking to the door frame, turning to Mark again as he opened it. The earnest smile was gone, replaced with a knowing smirk. “I’ll see you at dinner?” Mark nodded dumbly. With a wink, Taeyong left.

 

_Now what?_

\--

Mark trembled beneath the hands of his Mystery Man. He had wasted no time in touching Mark when he saw him, fingers wandering all over as he explored his body, tracing his blunt nails along the edges of his bound wrists and ankles. The teasing drove Mark wild, as he struggled to maintain composure as the blood quickly rushed away from his head down to his well… y’know. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he begged, as quietly as possible. “Please, I want to feel you, touch you, somewhere.” He heard MM chuckle softly, the sound going straight to his groin. He whispered in Mark’s ear, speaking so softly that it was barely audible.

 

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Mark couldn’t make out the voice, and didn’t care. He just wanted _more._ “Does my baby want me to touch him?” Mark shuddered in response, body reacting to the pet name.

 

“Then who am I to keep you waiting?” With that, his Mystery Man reached between where he was stradling the other and grasped them both, the welcome friction shocking Mark to his core. He groaned low in his throat. MM’s breath never left his ear, lightly nibbling on his ear lobe as he worked his skilled hand over them both. They had done this before, in fact, it was a frequent part of their times together. But Mark was wholly consumed by the voice in his ear, whispering softly in contrast with the harsh strokes of the man above him. “Do you like that? Am I making you feel good?” Mark moaned more audibly this time, the sound escaping his mouth without his consent. Suddenly, the hand was gone. Instead, he was greeted by a rush of cool air blowing against his aching body as the touch he craved so badly was deprived. The only thing left was the voice in his ear.

 

“Use your words, baby.”

 

Mark was quick to reply. “I like it!” he cried out, voice gravelly from the involuntary sounds he had been releasing before. “I love your hands on me, please don’t stop.” The Mystery Man chuckled softly again.

 

“So needy. We can keep going, but only if you show me some respect. When we’re here, doing this, I’m in charge. That’s why you love this so much. You don’t have to think, you don’t have to move, I will do it all for you. Because here, now? I own you. _”_ Mark felt his dick twitch as realization dawned on him.“How does that sound, baby?” MM finished.

 

“It sounds amazing,” Mark mumbled, embarrassed.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I would love that, _Sir._ ” He tested the submissive phrase on his tongue.

 

The shift was immediate. The tension was broken as the Mystery Man grasped them both loosely again, dragging skin on skin as he crashed his lips into Mark’s. Mark gasped, the combination of sensations overwhelming. Kissing MM was his favorite thing, he decided in that moment. Led him to forget where he was, who we was, and what he had to be stressed out about. He let himself fall into the kiss, parting his lips easily when his Mystery Man explored his mouth, never losing focus on the rhythmic pattern his hand was creating as it wrapped around them both. Mark felt his whole body pulsing, coiling into that now familiar heat.

 

“I’m close. I want to come for you, sir." Mark forced the words out, body beginning to shake. "Can I? I think I’m gonna- Oh, baby!~” Mark cried out as he finished. He rode out his high, only recognizing afterward that he had said the wrong thing. Listening in anticipation for a reprimand, he was surprised when one never came. Instead, he was met with a different response. _A whimper_. The man on top of him had continued thrusting against his hand and Mark's rapidly softening dick for a few minutes after the idol finished, soft pants leaving his throat. "Yes, so good," he murmured incoherently into Mark's ear, whispering praises as he came soon after. He released the tight hold he had on them both and collapsed into Mark’s chest, head falling on his shoulder. Mark could feel his body sigh in content, could smell his shampoo in the hair tickling his chin. He smelled like cinnamon and apples. Like bonfires and sitting next to a fireplace on a cold night, reading a book until the embers stopped glowing. Mark loved it. Every point of contact on his body was alite with touch, his senses already overworked from the experience. He smiled as he felt the tension release from his muscles, kissing the top of his Mystery Man’s head before quickly falling asleep.

 

That night, he dreamt of curling up in an oversized blanket while staring up at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you endlessly for all of the comments/kudos!! I'm going to try to update more consistently until we help our boy Mark solve the ~mystery~


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, he decided he needed to talk to someone.  _ Really _ talk to someone. The past few weeks had been draining, emotionally and physically, and he wasn't used to keeping secrets.  _ Not that you're doing a good job at that, idiot,  _ his brain whispered maniacally. He shoved the thought aside.

 

_ I can’t do this alone _ , Mark told himself as he worked up the courage to knock on the door to the small room in front of him, just a few doors down from his own. While his time with Mystery Man had been amazing, invigorating, and even refreshing, as pointed out by  _ way too many _ of his friends, it was draining. Mark was a curious man at heart, and prided himself on working diligently until he solved a problem. So, despite his best attempt to sit back and  _ enjoy _ what was happening to him, his intuitive spirit constantly bombarded his brain with questions he couldn’t answer.  _ Did this mean anything? Who was the Mystery Man? How did he keep his heart out of it?  _ The worst question hadn’t fully formed in Mark’s conscious mind, but keep edging to the surface during his less and less frequent bouts of insecurity.  _ Are they embarrassed to be with me?  _ The long-time fear that he wasn’t enough was hard to shake. So he went to the person who knew him best. 

 

“Donghyuck, are you here?” He asked, timidly tapping his knuckles against the door. He knew his best friend was the only person in the world he could trust with this information. Despite his childish demeanor and crude sense of humor, Donghyuck was one of the most emotionally intelligent people Mark had ever met. During his darkest times he had been there for the rapper, and he knew he would be there for him now. 

“ ‘S open!” Was the mumbled response that came from inside the room, and Mark opened the door to the familiar sight of Donghyuck sitting on his bed, chewing on his thumbnail as he watched the laptop screen in front of him, fluffy bangs falling into his eyes. He flopped onto the red beanbag chair in the corner as Donghyuck stood back up, eyes still focused on the screen. 

 

“I just can’t get this one move,” He said by way of explanation, repositioning the computer to he could see it from a standing position. His hands poked out of the oversized long sleeve he was wearing as he brought them up, angling his feet to a specific pose as he snapped his shoulders to the side. Mark watched aimlessly as his best friend continued to practice a dance cover of another group's recent comeback, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Though he hid it well, Donghyuck was actually more of a perfectionist than Mark was. He teased the other for making them stay late after rehearsals when they were younger, holding him back from longed for sleep in order to make sure his movements were as clean as possible. But in reality they had worked on them together, running different counts over and over until they were both happy with the result. Mark knew that Donghyuck put his heart into everything he did, from a major comeback to a dance cover. So he managed to give his friend five more minutes to practice before he butted in.

 

“Hyuck, I have to tell you something.”

 

Flopping down on the bed across from him with a huffed, Donghyuck smiled at Mark's pained expression. "What's got you all worked up now Marky?"

 

Donghyuck’s expression barely changed as Mark told him everything. He nodded as Mark explained how it had started, his run-ins with other members, and how weird it felt to just  _ let go  _ every once in a while. Donghyuck watched him talk with the same open, judgement free expression he had learned to trust years ago with his biggest doubts and frustrations. Mark let out a breath as he finally told someone everything.

 

“And I don’t know who it is.” 

 

“Wait, you  _ what?! _ ” That finally got Donghyuck's attention. 

 

“Oops,” Mark smiled sheepishly, “I thought I led with that.” Donghyuck’s face shifted unreadably as he processed, finally landing back on neutral. His dark eyes gave away his interest as their sparkled with excitement.

 

"So you're saying…" Donghyuck replied slowly, "That one of  _ us _ , someone from NCT, is having raunchy, kinky, and apparently mind-blowing sex with you. And you don't know  _ who it is?!"  _ He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. It could be anyone. It could  _ everyone _ . Have you thought of that? That it could be more than one person?"

 

_ No.  _ Mark hadn't thought of that. What would it mean if it had been more than one group member? It might help to explain the mischievous smiles, secret giggles, and recognizable groans he kept encountering.  _ More than one?  _ He shook his head to stop his mind from going a million directions at once. 

 

"Minhyung?" Mark looked up at Donghyuck, still smiling at him with warm acceptance. "You're not doing anything wrong, if that's what you're worried about."

 

Another exhale left Mark's lips as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. There was nothing wrong with him. He wasn't doing anything that he didn't want to do, and wasn't doing anything he didn't enjoy. He loved this, and there was nothing wrong with that. 

 

"Thanks, Hyuckie." He reached up and accepted the hug his friend offered as he sat down on the bean bag chair next to him.

 

"So," Donghyuck grinned playfully, "Who do you  _ want  _ it to be?" He leaned into Mark's shoulder, eyes boring holes into the other as he pretended to look for answers within. Mark shoved him away.

 

"Shut up, Hyuck! I don't know. Stop acting like we're in middle school." He stood up, ignoring the younger's giggle behind him. "I have to go get ready for dinner. By the way, you forgot to turn your foot out before the last pose." Mark left his best friend's dorm, listening to the gasp of realization and "That's it! Thank you!" as he headed back down the hallway.

 

\---

 

He tried not to think about it. He really did. When he came back to his room and saw the note on his bed, asking him to "be prepared" soon after dinner, he decided he was going to stop searching. Stop asking himself who it could be and instead focus on enjoying it just like he wanted to. And he tried. 

 

But when he came the first time that night, mind slowly clearing as he exhaled harshly through his nose, extra purple material used to gag his mouth and wrap around his throat, he couldn't help himself. 

 

_ Who do I want it to be?  _ His mind flipped through possibilities, each one less and less plausible than the last. Mark hadn't had a crush he could remember since 8th grade, when he still attended school part time and had a chance to interact with girls his own age. He remembered learning about Johnny and Ten's relationship one day a few years ago when we walked into their living area to see them making out on the couch, Yuta casually flipping through TV channels from the chair right next to them. He knew he might like boys too then, the first time he realized that was also an option. But his usual distaste for skinship and drive to work harder than everyone else left him little time to flirt, or even really learn how.

 

He focused his mind back to the situation at hand, tricky now that his Mystery Man was teasing him so intricately with light tugs on the ribbon that would pull on his chest, his wrists, his neck. Mark moaned into the feeling, relishing in the overwhelming sensations.  _ Obviously someone doesn't care that I can't flirt, _ he thought before he was pulled back to reality by fingers tracing tantalizingly up his dick. He tried to roll his hips into the feeling, pulling the binds on his ankles tighter and spreading his legs further apart. He groaned again, writhing under the gentle touches MM was leaving on his upper thighs as he pulled his hands away. 

 

"Shhh," the other breathed as he shifted up Mark's body, straddling his waist with his thighs. Mark wanted to reach up, touch him, kiss him again, but he couldn't move. He threw his head back against the pillow. Suddenly, he felt something shift. His Mystery Man chuckled lowly on top of him, his breath tickling Mark's skin near his lower abdomen as he bent down.  _ But that means _ \- all thoughts were lost again as MM took him in his mouth, tongue working expertly over the veins that throbbed against him. Where Mark had assumed he had straddled across him, MM had actually sat backwards on his stomach, reaching his cock with his lips while still grinding down on the motionless man beneath him. Mark shook his head in delicious pain, wanting more than anything to be able to touch the other man. Then he remembered that not  _ every _ part of him was tied down. He bent his neck forward just slightly, effectively cutting off more of his blood flow in the process (not that he was complaining) and experientially nuzzled the divot in front of his face with his nose. The startled gasp that escaped MM caused him to remove his mouth with a pop. Growing curious, Mark nuzzled again. His Mystery Man arched his back, grinding his ass closer to Mark's face. The idol did it again. Instantly, MM's hand whipped behind his arched back and grabbed the material used as a gag, tearing it from Mark's mouth. "Fine." He huffed shakily, voice barely audible. Mark smiled to himself, then dove forward with vigor. He licked a bold stripe from where he could feel the other's precum dripping down all the way to the dimples in Mark's lower back, then took his time exploring the new territory. The lack of sight or other senses of touch heightened the feeling in his tongue, and he used it to create a mental map of his partner. He teased around the rim, testing for a reaction before diving in, eliciting a strangled cry from his Mystery Man. He quickly found his favorite spots, judging only by physical and verbal reactions, and found himself enjoying this more and more. The closeness he felt being able to bring someone to the brink of such pleasure sent shivers down his spine, only turning him on more. MM noticed, reaching down one hand as his back continued to arch dangerously back toward Mark. At the surprise contact, Mark huffed. 

 

"Oh baby, yes, right there. That feels so good." Mark cried out, forgetting there was no gag to quiet his rambling. MM mewled at the comment, moving his hand with more determination. Mark began to shake, the teasing from before not helping his overstimulation. They both began to moan, Mark's increasingly huskier groans drowned out by the light gasps elicited from his Mystery Man. When he felt himself reaching his climax, he was about to say something when MM bent forward again, both taking Mark into his mouth once more and pushing his hips back further on his tongue. They both began to move frantically, growing closer and closer until they both froze, their high holding them in place until the feeling could pass. Through the haze of his climax Mark felt a tug from his consciousness, trying to tell him something. 

 

He knew who he wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I moved last weekend? Like a real adult oof
> 
> Enjoy! We're almost at the end!


	7. Chapter 7

Ten sauntered past Mark's room just as the exhausted boy opened the door. 

 

"Markypoo!! So, who is it?" Mark just groaned and almost turned around again, but Ten grabbed his shoulders and spun him back toward breakfast. Stomach grumbling, Mark gave in.

 

"You know, I was offering to give you tips before, but from the sounds of last night, it seems like you know how to treat your  _ baby _ just right." Mark's eyes widened in embarrassment as Ten continued to ramble. "I'm so proud of you, coming into your own like this.” He looked down at the younger idol, smile turning more genuine. “Seriously, Mark. I’m happy for you.”

 

Mark’s gut wrenched at the statement. He wasn’t dating someone, didn’t have what Ten and Johnny had. And now that he finally realized what had been missing from his situation, what his heart had been wanting, it felt like even worse of a loss. He nodded in silence and continued into the kitchen for breakfast. 

\---

It was a gruelling day, even without the extra emotions Mark was feeling. Their schedule was packed, preparing for their upcoming concert, and rehearsing every dance and song full out. Mark couldn’t stop thinking about last night, his brain becoming foggy with the realization.  _ I like someone. Someone I shouldn’t like.  _ He was caught off guard when Jaehyun accidentally bumped into him, glancing back his way in concern as he shifted into the next move. Mark could only focus his attention on the young manager, staring back up at Jaehyun with twice as much worry in his eyes. Then he saw Jaehyun look down at the manager as well, color filling his face as he looked back down with a small smile.  _ Lucky, _ Mark couldn’t help but think, a tiny thread of jealousy seeping into his brain. They got to be happy together while he seethed alone, confused and lost as ever. 

 

In between practices as they sat in the common room sharing snacks, Taeyong pulled him aside. Mark had been staring at Lucas and Jungwoo in disdain as they fed each other popcorn, Jungwoo giggling as Yukhei bit his finger playfully when he extended his hand out. Mark had to stop himself from audibly huffing at the sight, frustration beginning to boil inside him.  _ Well, at least that rules them out,  _ his mind thought in the background while he fumed. He figured while he had been distracted, everyone had coupled up. Or maybe they always had been, and he just hadn’t noticed... Taeyong grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the hallway before gestured to him to sit down. Mark sat on the carpeted floor, looking at the leader in confusion. 

 

“Mark, what is up with you today?” Taeyong said bluntly when he crouched down next to him, catching the younger even more off guard. “Recently you’ve seemed so laid back, but today something has you… on edge.” Taeyong looked at Mark with genuine worry, the stern tone falling from his voice. Mark sighed, admitting defeat. 

 

“Hyung, I like someone.”

 

Taeyong’s face shifted instantly, lighting up with a shining smile. “Ah! That’s so wonderful! Is he the one who, uh...” Taeyong trailed off, gesturing at the bruises still fading from Mark’s neck. Mark felt his face heat up. 

 

“Uh, no. Definitely not.” He looked sheepishly down at the ground. He could explain the whole scenario to Taeyong later. But not today.

 

“It’s uh… It’s Haechan.” 

 

His face was three shades darker, voice dropping as he lowered his face to hide his embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had said it out loud. He  _ liked _ Donghyuck. His best friend, the person he confided in for everything and anything, the only person he could trust with his secrets. His Donghyuck. 

 

Mark felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he glanced back up at Taeyong to see him beaming brightly back at him. He returned it with a small smile of his own, shaking his head slightly. “But I don’t know how he feels about me. I mean we’ve been friends for so long, and he knows  _ so  _ much about me, he probably doesn’t feel the same way.” Taeyong grabbed his hand, placing it between his two delicate ones as he squeezed them together.

 

“Now Mark, that’s no way to talk.” He switched back into leader mode, giving his fellow rapper a pep talk. “You’ll never know unless you tell him.”

\---

Mark mulled over Taeyong’s words for the rest of the day. While he felt a lot less bitter toward his group members for being in relationships of their own, he still couldn’t shake the added weight in his chest. He  _ liked  _ Donghyuck. What was he going to do? 

 

He glanced at him surreptitiously after dinner, as they all sat piled together on the couch watching a movie. Mark watched his best friend’s eyes dance across the screen, watched his face light up as he laughed with the other members, and watched him push his hand across his mouth as he stifled a yawn. The third time Donghyuck yawned Mark watched him get up to leave, lifting Jisung by the armpits and exclaiming that it was time for the baby to go to bed too before they both sleepily left the room. Mark followed the back of their heads with his stare, then made a decision.

 

He was going to do it.

 

He strode back into his room, determination in his gait. Going to tell him. Right now. He could do this. It didn’t matter how late it was, he knew his best friend would be up until the middle of the night watching Youtube videos or learning a new dance cover. He had said in an interview once that he, “Didn’t like sleep,” and that was true a lot of the time. If Donghyuck was excited about something, he wouldn’t stop until he knew everything he could about that thing. He wanted to be the expert, the best at the dance, understand the most lyrics, and overall the most knowledgeable about whatever he put his mind to. It was one of the things Mark loved about him. _Focus, Mark,_ he scolded himself. _You need to find him first._

 

And he almost did. 

 

Moments before Mark was about to pass his door on the way to his best friend’s room, he saw a figure dressed in all black slip out of the door frame and silently pad down the hallway toward the shared bathroom.  _ Mystery Man?  _ Mark froze. He couldn’t… now? He slowed his pace, confidence forgotten, and turned into his doorway in dread. As expected, he saw the matching purple set on his bed. Next to it, a note:

 

“Thirty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 2 chapters back to back because I got excited and want you all to be excited with me!! Yay Marku! 
> 
> Note: This is not the end!!


	8. Chapter 8

Mark turned the ribbon over in his hands, its now familiar weight seeming heavier than usual.  _ What now?  _ He tried to imagine going along with it, trying to feel the same way about his arrangement that he had before. He couldn’t do it. Not with the realization of his feelings for Donghyuck rushing over him like a wave. He had to do something. Looking back at his hands, he thought about his options.  _ Hide? Leave? _ Just not blindfold himself, and confront MM when he came back in twenty minutes?  _ No. _ He didn’t want to ambush the man that had made him feel so incredible over the past month, both physically and emotionally. He wanted him to keep his identity a secret, if he wanted to. He deserved that. So Mark hatched a plan. 

\---

When the Mystery Man showed up in Mark’s room, he was met by a familiar sight. The slight man was tied to the bed posts in thick purple ribbon, ankles and wrists bound to the frame and eyes covered as always. He took him in.  _ Beautiful, _ the Mystery Man thought, eyes tracing down Mark’s lithe body. He smiled to himself as he shivered beneath his stare. MM was so happy he could help Mark like this, help him come out of his shell a little bit and release some of that never-ending stress that he seemed to keep pent up. If this was the closest thing they could ever have to a relationship, he would be okay with it. Because it made Mark happy. He sat at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on the idol’s ankle to signal that he was here. Instead of the usual breathy sigh of anticipation, Mark did something unexpected: He spoke. 

 

“Wait!” He croaked out, then cleared his throat before beginning again. “Before you do anything, I need to say something.” Mark waited for the inevitable smack on the cheek, but it never came. Instead, MM removed his hand from Mark’s ankle, causing him to lose any sense of his location.  _ Now or never.  _ “I-I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s not you, obviously, you’re incredible. This has been-” he stumbled over the right words to describe how he’d felt over the past few weeks. How he’d changed, learned, grown. 

 

“It’s been incredible.” He felt his Mystery Man’s hand come back to his ankle, this time tracing little circles around the bone in a gesture that was both comforting and pushed Mark forward toward what he needed to say. 

 

“I just… uh, I realized something,” He continued, driving forward. “I like someone. Well, I think I love him.” He breathed out, realization at what he just said hitting him hard.  _ Oh my god. I  _ do _ love Donghyuck.  _ “Yeah,” he repeated, “I love someone. He’s my best friend, actually, and he’s charming, and funny, and super determined and mature, but you’d never know because he’s supposed to be the goofy carefree one so he hides it in order to make others feel better.” Mark could feel himself rambling, but couldn’t stop. It felt so good to let his feelings out. “And he’s cute.  _ So _ cute. Like, his hair does this thing when he sleeps on it where it sticks up in different directions and he hates it but I think it’s adorable and somehow sexy? And his nose wrinkles up when he isn’t happy about something and he’s  _ really  _ bad at hiding his feelings, like, he can’t keep a secret for shit.” As Mark described him, he could feel the smile growing wider on his face. But he couldn’t wipe it off. “I think I’ve liked him forever, I just never realized it until, well, until we started doing this. It felt so good and I caught myself imagining who I thought it could be and then who I  _ wanted  _ it to be and, I guess, I really wanted it to be him.” Mark felt the bed shift again, and hurried to finish his statement. “But I know it’s not. I know  _ you’re  _ not. And that’s okay! I never asked you to. And you’re so amazing, I just, I just don’t think you deserve to keep doing this if my heart’s not in it.” Mark froze, waiting for a response from MM. He felt the bed shift again, could feel him starting to get up. “Wait!” Mark cried out again. He released his hands from the fake ties he had bound them up in, desperate to keep the Mystery Man there. He felt the cotton of a T-shirt underneath his fingers as he grasped for the other man. He felt him stop his movements, shocked at Mark’s free hands. Mark lowered them carefully. “I’m not going to touch you again, I swear. I just wanted you to know how I feel. If you want to talk about this, we can.” He took a deep breath, then continued. 

 

“I’m going to lift my blindfold up in fifteen seconds. If you want to talk, stay. If you don’t, I completely understand.” Mark paused for a beat, then began counting in his head.  _ Fifteen, Fourteen, Thirteen.  _ He felt good. This was the right decision. He couldn’t live with himself if had gone through with it, after realizing his true feelings.  _ Ten, Nine, Eight.  _ He was prepared for whoever it was going to be, despite no longer having any guesses as to who.  _ Five, Four, Three, Tw-  _ His fingers were interrupted on their way to his face when he felt hands cupping his cheeks and lips on his own. Soft, eager lips that seemed to be trying to tell him something in the way they reached hungrilly for his. He collapsed into the kiss, forgetting momentarily why he was counting. Why bother, when this felt so right? Just as he was beginning to submit to the kiss, fall under its spell, the Mystery Man pulled away. In doing so, he grabbed the back of the ribbon from behind Mark’s head and untied the bow that held it in front of his eyes. Mark’s vision took a minute to adjust to the dim lighting, the glow from the doorway illuminating the figure in front of him like an angel. When they finally focused in, he gasped.

 

“It’s me, you idiot.” Donghyuck grinned back at him, his smile lighting up the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/HOW YOU FEEL
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, this isn't the end!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming on this ride with me 💕😍


	9. Chapter 9

Mark couldn’t believe his eyes. Donghyuck.  _ His Donghyuck.  _ Sitting in front of him, the thick, dark purple ribbon resting in his golden hands as he looked back at the idol, amber eyes sparkling.  _ It was him. It was always him.  _ He thought back to the years of deep conversations, admitting his darkest fears and insecurities. It made sense that the only person privy to his stress would understand the best ways to wipe them away, understand his needs and shape his experience to bring him as much pleasure as possible. He could see it now, the soft hands that knew every part of him, the soft voice that could bring him to pieces with just a whisper. There was no one else it could be. Mark sighed under his breath, thinking about all of the ways he had been made to feel over the past few weeks, now recognizing the desire attached to it.  _ He knew exactly what I needed.  _ He watched as Donghyuck dropped the ribbon to brush his soft hair out of his eyes, and noticed that his hands were shaking. 

 

“Are you… nervous?” Mark asked without thinking, forgetting momentarily the odd situation they were in. Donghyuck huffed, sitting on his palms to still them as he shifted a little away from the other. Mark missed the closeness. 

 

“Of course I’m nervous,” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath, glancing away. Mark wanted to stare at his eyes again. “This is really weird.”

 

“You’re really weird,” Mark fell into his old teasing habit again, lightly shoving Donghyuck’s shoulder with the heels of this hands. The younger’s hands shot up and grabbed his wrists. “Don’t let go,” he breathed almost incomprehensibly. Mark couldn’t believe how shy he was turning after revealing his identity. On instinct, he pulled Donghyuck into his shoulder, holding him close as he felt his breath fan his neck. It felt almost normal, like the thousands of hugs they had shared for years as trainees, idols, and best friends. That was, until Mark felt a feather light kiss on his collarbone. Then bolder, firmer kisses, leading up the line of Mark’s neck. Finally, he reached the soft spot behind his ear and licked the soft skin teasingly. Mark shuddered and involuntarily let out a moan. Donghyuck giggled softly in his ear, confidence quickly growing. “This is going to be fun,” he murmured softly, tugging on Mark’s earlobe with his teeth. Mark’s eyes fell closed as he leaned into the feeling. Then he suddenly pulled away, pushing Donghyuck until he was at arm’s length, still gripping on to his shoulders. Donghyuck’s face fell slightly.

 

“Wait.” Mark said, breathy voice revealing how wound up he was. “I want to do this right. And, um, I’m still tied up.” He watched as Donghyuck’s eyes trailed down his body, momentarily forgetting that Mark could see him staring. When he gaze reached Mark’s bound ankles, he grinned. 

 

“You were always so good for me,” Donghyuck’s face was full of mischief as he wrapped his wrist around Mark’s ankle. 

 

He undid the binds around his ankle, massaging the light pink marks left there softly. Donghyuck squeezed Mark's calves, causing the older man to jerk up suddenly, then stilled his legs by placing his hands on his thighs. Rubbing the muscles there gently, Mark squirmed underneath his ministrations, straining with the desire to touch the other. Then it hit him.

 

_ He could. _

 

Donghyuck yelped in surprise when firm arms grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up to lay across Mark's chest. He glanced into the other's eyes to see an uncharacteristically mischievous glint to them and smiled at the look. Mark reached a hand up to card through his hair, pushing the soft bangs out of Donghyuck's face as he used his other arm to pull him closer, closing the gap between them. 

 

The kiss was incredible. The mystery was gone, replaced instead with trust that each knew what the other wanted and how to share it. The lifetime they had shared together deepened their understanding, bringing the feeling closer than it had ever felt before. Donghyuck moaned into Mark's mouth, the sound louder than it was allowed to have been before. He started mouthing down Mark's jaw, biting lightly when he reached the junction of his neck and shoulder. Mark groaned, pulling instinctively back on Donghyuck's hair, who in turn moaned even louder. He began grinding his pelvis down on the man beneath him, his clothed erection becoming evident against Mark's bare skin. The feeling was overwhelming, touching him and finally  _ knowing  _ who Mystery Man was. Mark adored being able to touch him, see him, and  _ hear _ him on top of him, falling even more under Donghyuck's spell when he could see the sweat that beginning to break out on his golden skin.  _ He _ was doing that. Now that Mark knew who MM was, the power to have any effect on him was that much more intoxicating. He wanted to give him everything, make Donghyuck feel as amazing as he had felt during their time together. After he felt the younger suck a particularly dark bruise just above his chest, Mark couldn't help the voice that left his mouth in a gravelly, breathless tone. 

 

"Oh yes, baby, right there."

 

Donghyuck stilled on top of him, his hot breath fanning Mark's chest as he paused. Looking down at his face, Mark was met with amber eyes searing into his through dark eyelashes. 

 

"Say that again." Mark felt his face heat up at the request, but pushed forward when he saw the trust in Donghyuck's eyes. There was something else there, too. Something darker.  _ Want.  _

 

"I said that you make me feel incredible,  _ baby." _ Mark tried, testing out his best friend's reaction. Donghyuck practically keened, breath hitching as he dove forward to connect their lips again. Gone were the patient and soft kisses they had shared at the beginning of the night, replaced by a greedy, sloppy mess that was interrupted only by Donghyuck biting down in Mark's bottom lip as he rutted into the other boy's hips. His whines continued, growing higher and higher in pitch as he continued. Mark couldn't take it anymore, feeling more out of control than he had ever felt while entirely tied up. Donghyuck's body heat was overwhelming his senses, pushing him farther and farther out of reality and into a world where only they existed. He pulled desperately at the hair on the younger's nape, trying to gain some semblance of control back. Then he had an idea.

 

In one motion, Mark flipped them over on the bed, pulling away to frame Donghyck's face with his biceps as he straddled the other idol. The shock on Donghyuck's face turned quickly to desire again, a look akin to shyness crossing his face as he looked up at Mark. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, looking at the determination in the older's face.

 

"I'm returning the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there is no plot in this chapter it's time for some self! indulgent! smut!
> 
> UGH I love them


	10. Chapter 10

Mark dove in first, capturing Donghyuck's lips in a searing kiss as his hands trailed down to his waist,  _ finally _ getting to do what he had wanted to for so long. He trailed his fingers up the other's soft torso, lifting his shirt with him as he did, eyes trained on the man beneath him. 

 

"You're so beautiful," he murmured to himself, glancing up to see Donghyuck eyeing him hungrily. The younger reached his hands out to grab Mark's face, but he swatted them away. "Nope. This is about you." He looked to the side of the bed where they had dropped his ribbons, a mirthy smile crossing his face. "Do you trust me?" Donghyuck nodded, eyes half closed in anticipation. Mark shifted off the bed, pulling off Donghyuck's sweatpants as his did so, the man under him gasping as cold air hit his skin. Mark grabbed the purple ribbons from the floor then reached up to grab Donghyuck's hands. He pressed a kiss to both of his wrists, Donghyuck literally  _ giggling  _ at the sensation, and wrapped the thick ribbon around both of his arms, looping it expertly above the headboard to secure Donghyuck's hands above him. The younger smiled back at him, eyes going dark again as he watched Mark tie him up.

 

"You're good at that." 

 

Mark chuckled, reaching to grab the other ribbon before placing his hands on Donghyuck's hips. "I've had practice." He pulled his boxers down then, watching Donghyuck's dick spring free in his hands. Mark's eyes didn't leave the younger as he shifted further down, watching Donghyuck's face even as he tied his ankles just as tightly to the foot of the bed. 

 

"Ready baby?"

 

Donghyuck nodded furiously, and Mark kissed the inside of his foot once, earning another giggle, before grabbing his hips again and wrapping his lips around the swollen member in front of him. Donghyuck screamed, the surprise pleasure racking through his body in a shudder. Mark moaned around him, the vibrations causing even more sensation for the younger. He shifted under Mark's gaze, chocolate brown eyes watching him as he felt everything race through him. 

 

"Stop- ah- staring at me." He breathed out. Mark pulled off of him and chuckled again, darker this time. 

 

"Would you rather I blindfolded you?" Donghyuck felt his face get impossibly redder at the comment. Mark was blown away by his partner's embarrassment, knowing how guileless they had been so many times before. But he understood. This time felt different. Being able to hear and see the pleasure he brought to the other made it that much more intimate, emotions flowing between the two and only fueling his actions further. He felt Donghyuck's unconscious thrusts into his throat grow more sporadic and sucked harder, pushing his hips down into the bed. 

 

"Mark, I'm gonna-" Donghyuck started, but Mark only pushed him down further, pulling his lips up slightly to circle his head with his tongue before learning back down. Donghyuck's spasms grew impossibly more erratic, moaning louder and higher than he had before as he came into Mark's throat. 

 

Mark watched his face the entire time, loving how his eyelids fluttered closed as he collapsed back on to the mattress. He shifted down, gently untying the binds holding his legs in place, and crawled up his forever warm body to release his arms as well. When he was done he pulled the younger into his chest, soft body heat  enveloping him as he buried he nose in his hair, relishing in the woodsy scent it carried. Donghyuck shifted around in his arms, eyes opening slightly as he looked up at Mark. Wordlessly, he pecked his swollen lips with his bitten ones. Then he ducked his head again, tucking under the older's chin and resting on his shoulder.

 

“I really like you, Mark.” Donghyuck breathed into his chest as he listed to the older’s heart pounding beneath him.

  
“I really like you too, Hyuck.”  _ I love you, _ he wanted to say. But it could wait. They had forever, now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT FRIENDS 
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short but I just love them and wanted to cut to the chase~
> 
> Thank you SO SO much for reading & commenting & kudos-ing it means the world to me 🥰
> 
> This is definitely not my last work- Let me know what kind of stuff you want to see next!


	11. Read the ~next installment

Hello! I'm so sorry this is not a real chapter but I just learned that sometimes AO3 doesn't tell people if their subscribed stories have become part of a series! So if you liked this fic & want more content please check out the ~next installment of this series, called "Mystery Man". Here's a lil blurb to strike your fancy:

\--

Donghyuck almost didn't open the door, he felt so ridiculous. There was no way this was going to work. But he was already there, in the darkened hallway, hovering just inches from turning the knob. 

 

"Fuck it." He let out a hushed murmur before silently pushing open the door. The sight in front of him made any other sound catch in his throat. 

 

_ Gorgeous. _

_ \-- _

That's right friends, we're getting a Donghyuck POV! It's going to be a  _lot_ shorter than this one, but I couldn't leave y'all hanging. 

 

Thank you so much for keeping up with this au!! Love you & enjoy 😘


	12. Epilogue

“Mark, what are you doing?” Donghyuck scrunched his face up against the older boy’s hands covering his face, blocking his view. He breathed in the scent of lemon honeysuckle hand soap in front of him and discreetly inched back toward his boyfriend, bringing them closer together. “I was having fun hanging out with every- ow!” Donghyck exclaimed when Mark stepped lightly on his heel, causing him to lose his footing slightly. 

 

“Sorry,” Mark mumbled under his breath, clearly focused on getting them to their destination in one piece. “I was having fun too, but this is important.” Donghyuck smiled to himself under Mark’s hands, remembering that evening. It hadn’t been anything exciting, just the whole group sitting around the common room watching TV and periodically yelling over each other. Donghyuck had almost fallen asleep leaning against Mark’s shoulder, the other’s fingers lightly scratching his scalp while they talked about the upcoming week with the rest of their friends. It was casual, normal, some would even say boring. But that was the best part. Donghyuck loved that he got to casually lean up again Mark, that it was normal for them to snuggle in public, and that their relationship was so well known to everyone that it could even be considered boring. He loved tilting his head up to watch his boyfriend talk animatedly about the next performance they have to get ready for, a wide smile on his face as he explains the meaning behind his piece of the lyrics. Donghyuck loved seeing Mark smile. He loved that it had been happening more and more since they started dating almost a year ago, and he loved that he had something to do with it.  _ You just love Mark, _ his thoughts chided him, but he pushed them aside. Now was not the time. Now he had to focus on not being directed into a wall by the well-meaning but easily-flustered boy surrounding his senses. 

 

Mark stopped behind him and asked Donghyuck to stay still. He felt the older reach around him, one hand still placed firmly in front of his eyes, and pull a door open in front of them both. He then gently (albeit awkwardly) shuffled them both forward into the doorway, letting it fall closed behind them. Donghyuck smirked to himself again when he felt Mark reach behind them and heard a lock click shut.  _ What was he planning? _

 

“Okay, open.” Mark’s breath tickled Donghyuck’s neck as he dropped his hands down to his waist. Donghyuck blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the relatively low light, before he saw… his bedroom.  _ What the hell? _ They had practically moved into Mark’s room since they became official, sick of shuffling their clothes back and forth between the two rooms. Besides, while Donghyuck’s room was full of fluffy blankets and fuzzy body-sized pillows, Mark’s room was infinitely neater. Donghyuck hadn’t actually been to his own room in almost a week, since he had started wearing so many of Mark’s clothes anyway. It looked like he remembered, piles of clean laundry he never bothered to fold in the corner, a heap of pillows on the bed. The only changed item was a large, soft purple blanket folded neatly on top of his comforter. On top of the blanket was a small card, and-  _ Oh.  _

 

“You didn’t.” Donghyuck turned in his boyfriend’s arms, meeting his eyes face on. “Where did you even…?” On top of the fuzzy blanket, next to the small square card, was a small pile of wide purple silk ribbons. 

 

Mark at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I-uh, I know our anniversary isn’t until next month, but today is also special.” When he saw the younger’s puzzled expression, he continued. “It’s the anniversary of the first time we, uh, did this.” He lifted a hand from Donghyuck’s hip to gesture at the bed. I found the stuff in my drawers last week and thought I could do something special. Donghyuck broke away from Mark’s grip, walking over to the bed and tracing his hand along the soft fabric of the blanket, then picking up one of the ribbons and playing with it between his fingers. A playful smile grew on his lips. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Donghyuck looked back at Mark, expecting to see the same embarrassed expression on his face. What he didn’t expect was the way his eyes darkened as he strode across the small room to look at Donghyuck, tilting his chin down slightly to stare his boyfriend in the eyes. 

 

“I want to give you the full experience.” Donghyuck felt a shudder down his spine. They had discarded the ribbons after Mark realized who his “Mystery Man” was (Donghyuck had to hold himself back from laughing when Mark first admitted that was what he had called him, and almost screamed when he said he thought it had been a  _ manager,  _ of all people). After the first night where they knew who each other were, Donghyuck hadn’t seen the ribbons again. But Donghyuck would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he missed the… excitement of it all. He was always curious how it felt to be on the receiving end of the blindfold, of  _ all  _ the ties, to be the one to completely lose all control. He met Mark’s gaze head on. 

 

“Go on then.” 

 

If Donghyuck was surprised by Mark’s initial reaction, he was floored by the man before him now. Gone was the sheepish grin, the shy way he quickly looked away when Donghyuck caught him staring in his direction. Instead, he was met with confidence like he had never seen on the older boy, hungry eyes boring into his own. Donghyuck gulped, then gasped lightly when felt Mark’s hands cup his face, before blocking off his view once more. He leaned into the feeling of the cool ribbon wrapping across his eyes, huffing a bit when he felt Mark’s hands deftly tie the blindfold in place behind his head.  _ He really did have a good teacher. _ His thinking was cut off by soft, urgent lips pressing against his own, the kiss catching him by surprise since he was unable to see the man in front of him. He was forced to use other sensory cues, relying on the sound of Mark’s heady breaths against the shell of his ear while his fingers dragged Donghyuck’s shirt over his head. “Get on the bed, baby.” Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up but did as he was told, stepping back until the back of his knees made contact with the soft mattress. He shuffled up to the pillows just in time for Mark to grab his wrists, lifting each one and binding them separately to the posts of the headboard, limiting his movement even more. Donghyuck sighed in expectation. Loving the way Mark’s body pressed against him as he reached his hands over his head. From this position there were very few parts of their bodies that weren’t touching. Donghyuck decided to take advantage of the situation.

 

“Mm, you’re so good at that. Such a good boy.” He smirked as he felt Mark’s body freeze above him, his reaction to the praise purely visceral. Then he was surprised again when Mark got off of him completely, the cold air harsh against his bare chest. He laid there for what felt like hours, but was probably just minutes, before there was a sharp tug on the hem of his sweatpants and they were dragged down his legs, along with his boxers, in one motion. Suddenly his legs were spread apart, ankles hastily bound to the bed posts by his feet. Donghyuck was now completely stripped and strapped to the bed, unable to even thrust his hips up without tugging on the bindings holding him in place. 

 

“I told you,” Whispered a deceptively quiet voice right by his ear. Donghyuck jumped at the sound. “That tonight was about you. That means no teasing. Okay?” Donghyuck nodded breathlessly. Mark chuckled lowly. “Use your words, baby.”

 

“Yes. Please” Donghyuck felt so secure, safe, so completely surrounded by the man next to him. He wanted more. “I want you.” He murmured, voice small.

 

“Good.” Mark responded, words sharp but tone as loving as ever. “Because I have one more surprise.” Donghyuck sucked in a breath as he felt another ribbon brush his skin- this one wrapping gently around his throat. “Do you trust me?” His boyfriend whispered against his ear, tightening the knot he made so it rested just above the younger’s adam’s apple.

 

“Of course.”

 

Mark wasted no time in kissing him, hungry lips starting on his own then trailing from his forehead all the way down to his waist. He let the extra length of the ribbon around his neck fall to Donghyuck’s chest, then traced around the fabric with his mouth. He nipped lightly at Donghyuck's hip bones, then placed his hands on either side of his thighs, pushing his legs further open, more than he thought possible. His ministrations bypassed Donghyuck’s aching cock completely, licking down the inside of his thigh until he reached his hole. Donghyuck felt a sharp breath leave Mark’s mouth when he saw what he had placed there. 

 

“Donghyuck, did you…?” The younger only whined, nodding furiously. He wanted  _ more.  _ He tried to shift his hips closer to his boyfriend’s face. “Oh my god, Duckie.” The sound of awe was unmistakable in Mark’s voice. He reached behind to grab a thick pillow and lifted Donghyuck’s hips up effortlessly, angling his body to provide easier access. Then he traced his hands inside his boyfriend’s thighs, finally gripping the base of the purple butt plug he had been wearing for most of the afternoon. Donghyuck gasped at the feeling of loss when Mark swiftly pulled the toy out from him, whimpering at the sensation. 

 

“Please, Mark, I’m ready. I want you so badly.” Mark’s only verbal response was a guttural groan, already lining himself up with the younger. He leaned over the bed, breath hot against Donghyuck’s cheek. Then he kissed him again, softer this time, his lips like honey on Donghyuck’s mouth. The feeling would have been entirely innocent had it not been for the Mark’s hips simultaneously thrusting into the younger. The sensation of him finally filling him up forced a moan out of Donghyuck’s mouth. Mark's harsh pace didn’t match up with the timing of their sweet kiss whatsoever, and the sharp tug of the length of ribbon that had been lying on his chest. It was fast and rough, giving Donghyuck no time to breathe between pulling against the ribbon on his throat, kissing Mark’s lips, and moaning his name. He loved every second of it. He was completely at the mercy of the man he loved, trusting him completely to bring him to the brink. It didn’t take long for Mark’s pace to grow more inconsistent, stuttering a bit at his breaths became ragged against his boyfriend’s mouth. He pressed their chests closer together, snaking one hand between their bodies to finally stroke the boy beneath him, the other hand pulling tighter on the ribbon around his neck as he shifted his weight to hover above his chest.

 

Donghyuck was soaring, the mix of sensations driving him into overload, the inability to see what was going on around him heightening the tightness around his throat, the hand around his throbbing dick, and the tightness pooling in his stomach. As if he could read his mind, the man above him leaned in again, biting lightly on the juncture of Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder. “Let go, baby,” he breathed into his skin. Donghyuck came undone, body straining against the binds holding him in place as he reached his high. 

 

Mark was quickly behind him, collapsing on top of the younger as they both bathed in the afterglow. He felt Mark’s hands caress his skin as he carefully slipped out of him and untied the tight binds around his wrists, ankles, and throat, massaging the skin lightly. Finally, he lifted the blindfold from his eyes, kissing Donghyuck’s eyelids before they fluttered open again. “I’m going to go get us a towel,” he whispered, a blush crossing his face as he smiled bashfully down at the younger.  _ Oh, so  _ now _ he’s shy?  _ Donghyuck shook his head in playful exasperation as he watched his boyfriend lightly pace to the door across the bedroom.  _God, I'm so in love with him._ He wondered absentmindedly when he would work up the nerves to tell him the depth of his feelings. But for now, he was content to sleepily cuddle with his boyfriend in whatever stage they were in.

 

Donghyuck rolled over, sleep quickly threatening to overtake him, when he saw the card on his bedside table. Mark must have put it there before anything had started. He blinked his eyes open a bit more and reached out for the small note. Inside, written in small, square handwriting, was Mark’s message:

 

          Dear Duckie,

 

                                           In case I’m too nervous to say it tonight, I want you to have it in writing.

 

                                           I love you. 

 

                                                                                                                                               Yours,

                                                                                                                                                  Mark

 

Donghyuck looked up from the card, eyes straining against the small tears starting to form there. He saw Mark leave the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel, when he saw the note in Donghyuck’s hand. He froze, glanced at the card again, then back up to his boyfriend. The smile that bloomed across his Mark’s face was Donghyuck’s favorite by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I know I said a hot minute ago that this fic was done but DAMN if I didn't fall back into my Markhyuck feels 🥰
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew here we go folks! Please let me know who you think the Mystery Man is (aka what's your OTP Markly ship) and of course offer any feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> ig: @heregoe5nothing
> 
> tumblr: @heregoe5nothing


End file.
